Sherlock's Casidhe
by FoureverAsheart
Summary: Casidhe Hooper's father died before she was born, and she always believed Sherlock was her father. Basically Random One-shots describing Casidhe's life and her relationships with the people around her. Second generation fic, meaning lots of OCs. K For slight kissing, and a few disturbing ideas in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO! This was a Sherolly two-shot, but then I developed the story even more and it became one-shots concerning mine and my friend's OC, Casidhe Holmes. But get this; my first prompt was flowers, then after I developed it, it had nothing to do with flowers, ;P oops! Also, what's molly's husband's name? I'm pretty sure I heard somewhere that it was Tom or something like that, but either way, in this it is Tom.**

**I don't own Sherlock. If I did, Sherolly would together and MARRIED (and I do mean ****_together and married_**** and not ****_canon _****because I have a very specific description of ****_canon _****and Sherolly fits that description, therefore, I believe them to be ****_canon_****). I also technically don't own Casidhe. My friend Iris goddess of rainbows owns Casidhe Holmes; my Casidhe is slightly different.**

* * *

She Remembered

She took the Forget me not in her hands stared at it, remembered. A tear trickled down her cheek. She remembered the night she heard the news.

_-Flashback-_

_ It had been quiet. It was always quiet in the morgue. That day it had seemed especially quiet. She remembered how something had felt wrong. Terribly wrong._

_ "Molly," a familiar voice she loved had said. She remembered how her heart had skipped a beat._

_ "Sherlock!" she had turned around to look at him. She remembered that sad look on his face._

_ He had looked down, her smile had faltered. She had rushed up to him._

_ "Sherlock," she had said softly, "are you alright?"_

_ "Brace yourself," he had said, "because I'm about to get emotional. Have you braced yourself?"_

_ She remembered the confusion, the worry, the dread._

_ "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this," he looked t her pitifully, empathetically…_

_ …lovingly. She remembered that look. That look of love on his face. The first time she had ever seen that expression on his face, and it scared the heck out of her. Though she loved her husband, she also loved Sherlock, never got over him, and she remembered how much that look had made her heart beat faster, so much faster…_

_ "Sherlock…" she had whispered._

_ "Now I need you to brace yourself again," he had said, "because what's coming is much worse."_

_ "Sherlock what do you mean?" Molly had frowned, "what's the matter?"_

_ Sherlock looked at her right in the eyes. Her heart had sped up again and even more so when he had placed his hands on her shoulders._

_ "Molly Hooper," he had whispered, and she had gasped slightly. He had used her maiden name, her name before her marriage._

_ "I am so sorry, Molly," he had whispered, "but… your husband…"_

_ "What?" she had gasped again, grabbing his shoulders, worry filled her, worry and dread, "what's happened to him?"_

_ "He's dead."_

_ Sherlock let that sink in. She had released his shoulders slowly as she processed what he had just said. He was dead. He was dead. Her husband, her beloved Tom, was… dead._

_ "No," she had whispered, "he can't be."_

_ "I am so sorry," Sherlock had pulled her close and stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest. Molly had thought about how he had died before he knew._

_ Before he knew she was pregnant,_

_ She had rubbed her belly, and Sherlock, of course, had noticed the movement and had taken her hand._

_ "What?" he had asked, "Are you alright? Do you need the loo?"_

_ She had forced a laugh, for his sake, and looked up at him tears in her eyes. She remembered the wide-eyed realization as he deduced it._

_ "Are you..?" he had asked._

_ "Pregnant? Yes," she had shoved her face into his chest again, "I was going to tell him tonight, when I got home, but…"_

_ "If it's a girl," Sherlock had asked randomly, "call her Casidhe."_

_ "Why?" she had asked._

_ "It means brave and clever. Like her father."_

_ She had looked him in the eye then, "what do you mean?"_

_ "He was murdered," he had said softly, stroking her ginger hair, "because he set himself up as bait. We caught the murderer thanks to him, but only after he was killed."_

_ Molly had cried even harder. She felt agony, longing, but she also felt love, and pride. Because of how he died for the well-being of so many people. Because he died for Sherlock, John and the police. Because he had died for her. She wiped her eyes and stared up at Sherlock._

_ "Thank you," she had smiled, "I will name her Casidhe. And I'll name _him _Tom. So that whatever I name my child, it will honor their father."_

_ Sherlock had smiled slightly as well, and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead,_

_ "That's a good idea," he had whispered._

_ -End Flashback-_

Molly placed the Forget me not in the vase beside her and looked down at her bloated belly.

"Poor, poor Casidhe," she said, "My dear Casidhe. She'll never know her real father."

Sherlock, sitting beside her, hugged his girlfriend.

Molly looked up at him and smiled, then looked up at Tom, or maybe heaven, she guessed. She knew he was capital-S Somewhere (a concept Sherlock had explained to her earlier on in their relationship), and people assumed capital-S Somewhere (or heaven) was in the sky, so that's where people generally looked when talking to the deceased.

"Happy birthday, Tom," Molly had said, smiling up at capital-S Somewhere.

"Happy birthday," Sherlock agreed, his gaze not leaving Molly.

She cuddled into his shoulder and he placed a lingering kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

**A/N: There! How was that? Sad? Good. That's what it's supposed to be. Sad, and very fluffy at the end. Review, Review, Review!**

** -Sophia Asheart**


	2. Chapter 2, Lie detector

**A/N: Wazzup my Holmies? Get what I did there? Cuz you know ****_homies_****, Sherlock ****_Holmes_****,get it? Get it? Ah forget it. I'm not funny. Alright! This chapter is short but funny. In my opinion, of course, because no one thinks I'm funny so I might be alone in thinking this chapter is funny, but I should still upload it, Right? **

**I don't own Sherlock. I hope. I dream. I wish. I still don't own.**

* * *

Lie Detector

"Famous Sherlock Holmes has done it again!" Reported the reporter, "solved the crime once more!"

"Yes, yes," Sherlock dismissed him, "I seem to be doing that quite a lot, you'd think people would get used to it by now."

"Sherlock," Molly reprimanded him.

"No," John said sarcastically, "no one will ever get used to your massive intellect."

"I believe you already used that against me during that one case," Sherlock speculated, "What was it that you called it? The blind Banker?"

"No one will ever get used to your arrogance, either," Molly sighed.

Casidhe made an angry noise.

"See!" John laughed, "Even the baby thinks so and she's only a year old!"

"Sherlock!" one of the reporters shouted, "How did you know it was the drug that killed the child?"

"Well it was easy!" Sherlock scoffed, "he was quite the sloppy killer. Her left traces of the drug around the house, and that's not the sort of place you find that sort of drug."

"Then how did you know that the child consumed it? There was no visible evidence that she did. And she could've died from blood loss she was shot. And how did the police not notice the drug?"

"Because they're idiots."

John coughed. Molly gazed innocently down at Casidhe. Sherlock looked uncomfortable. Casidhe made an urgent noise.

"What is it?" Molly cooed.

"Da…" She said angrily, "Dada!"

"Wanna do see daddy? Okay!"

She handed her daughter over to her boyfriend. Even though Sherlock wasn't Casidhe's biological father, she believed he was. He posed as a father to her, Molly, John and Mary acted as if he were her father, so she believed it. Once she got into Sherlock's arms she stopped squirming.

"As I was saying, I knew the drugs were what killed her-" unfortunately, Sherlock's story was again cut off by Casidhe.

"No!" She yelled, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

John and Molly couldn't hold it in any longer, and they burst out laughing. Sherlock, looking rather annoyed, tried to get his "daughter" to calm down, but the "no"s continued as if Casidhe's life depended on it. Finally he gave up.

"Alright, alright!" He shouted over the "no"s, "I wasn't the one who found the drug. Molly did when she did the Autopsy. I only found the drug after when I actually knew what to look for."

"So that means you're not the one who solved the case!" said another reporter.

"Well I was the one who discovered it was the father!" He tried to win the crowd back, but no luck, they had already focused on his dearest girlfriend.

John beside him tried to hide his giggles, but failed.

"Oh shut up," Sherlock was quite angry.

"I can just imagine the headline," he laughed, "'Year old baby calls Sherlock's bluff.' It'll make the front page!"

Casidhe giggled, cuddling into Sherlock in the same way Molly did; curling up against him, cutely and discreetly asking for a big, big hug.

"I have you to blame for this," Sherlock taped her nose, making her cutely giggle again.

"You've got to admit though, she is _cute_."

"Oh my god she's adorable."

She giggled once more.

* * *

**A/N: You like? The next one is REALLY cute because Casidhe is adorable.**

** -Sophia Asheart**


	3. Chapter 3, This cute family

**HELLO!**

**_Ravenshade101: _**What do you think is the purpose of this fanfic? OF COURSE IT'S FLUFFY! **_Ameerawrites: _**thank you! Wait no longer Ameera! Can I call you that? **_Tris: _****Tris! **I'm so glad to see you! :D OMG you're a Sherlockian?! YOU SHIP SHEROLLY! I love you even more now! DUDE! You're so AWESOME! Don't you mean you miss Tris? I'm not the one who came up with Casidhe, my friend Iris goddess of rainbows (go check her out) is the one who came up with it.

**I don't own it, idiots.**

* * *

**Casidhe the cutie**

Molly was sitting in her living room at 221B Baker street, watching her two-year old daughter Casidhe run around, pulling out Sherlock's books, trying to touch the smiley face that he shot when he was bored, and accidentally hitting the skull, making it fall. But, her being a good little girl, she caught it. Then sat with it and started talking to it.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Casidhe. Who are you..? You're name is Mr. Head? That's cool… Are you my daddy's friend..?"

Molly chuckled at her daughter as she 'interacted' with the skull.

"You're boring," she decided finally, getting up and leaving 'Mr. Head' on the ground where he was, and running over to where her mummy was sitting.

She struggled to crawl onto her lap, pushing away Molly's helping hands when she offered them, saying "I can do it myself."

"See, Mummy?" She said proudly when she finally made it, "I can do it myself!"

"Muuuuuuummyyyyyyyyy," Casidhe whined, "Where's Daddyyy?"

"He's at the office, honey," Molly replied.

"At the police office?" she asked.

"Yes, he's at the police office."

"Mmm, no he's not." She said quickly and knowingly.

"Well where else could he be?" Molly laughed.

"He's shopping," she informed her mother, nodding her head, her eyes wide.

"What for?"

"For a present."

"A present for who?" she asked the one who knew the answers.

"For you, silly!" Casidhe laughed.

"For me?!" Molly said, her voice dripping with mock surprise.

"For you!"

"What's he getting me?" she asked, "do you know?"

"Mummy," she said seriously looking up at her mother, "of course I know."

"Then what is it?"

"Well he's gonna give you this really pretty-" Casidhe was cut of by her father entering the flat.

"Molly!" he said, "my precious girlfriend, and my precious daughter, cuddling on our living room couch, so beautiful."

"Alright," Molly said, setting Casidhe down to run to her "father" and get swung up into the air and kissed, "who are you and what have you done with William Sherlock Scott Holmes?"

"I am James Moriarty," Sherlock joked, and Molly giggled "and I got my tiger to kill your dear Sherly so that you will date me again," he swept his girlfriend up into a bone crushing hug (making her laugh), spinning her around in the air (making her laugh more), and repeatedly kissing her neck (only because it was the closest part of her to his face), "DATE ME, MOLLY HOOPER!"

By this time, Molly was close to tears. All these years knowing Sherlock and she never got used to those moments when he isn't being mean or superficial, just being nice, and loving, and making people laugh. Of course, one of the reasons why she never got used them was because before she and him started dating, his better moments were rare even to John or Mrs. Hudson, let alone her. He had seemed to hate her then.

"No but I mean it, Sherlock," Molly placed her forehead on his, her legs still dangling above the ground, "why so cheerful all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I'm just happy and really exited!" he gushed, very unlike him.

"Yes, but why?"

"Oh, because! We're getting married!"

Molly froze, utterly confused. She tried to stand, but Sherlock's grip was firm and no matter how hard she struggled she stayed dangling in the air.

"Sherlock," she said, "what? How… When did… I don't even remember… What?"

"Oh I know I haven't asked yet," he set her down and got on one knee in front of her, slipping the ring on her finger, "but I already know what you'll say."

Molly gasped, the ring was simple, a pure silver band with a brilliant diamond, shining bright.

"I love you, Molly Hooper," he whispered, "marry me."

She screamed slightly and dropped to the ground with him, throwing her arms around him and crying into his shoulder, muttering "yes" over and over again.

"Yay!" Casidhe yelled, and went to hug her parents.

They sat there for hours, doing nothing but hugging.

I love this family!

* * *

**A/N: Doesn't everyone love them? THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL! Look, I know I said that Molly was married, Tom died before knowing she was pregnant? Well, that was before His last vow. WHOO! MOLLY BROKE UP WITH TOM! WHEEEEE! Now, how about they broke up before either of them knew, 'kay, kay? **

** -Sophia Asheart**


End file.
